


A Visit to Germany

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Deutsch | German, Dirty Talk, Gags, Humiliation, Language Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Restraints, So Wrong It's Right, Threesome - M/M/M, no srsly i know its polemic but i feel it right, porn with a little plot, rgb - Freeform, the only threesome that can work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku goes to Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming to Terms

“Hellooo Hippo!” Aoba chants as he waves to the visual interface.

“H-hey Aoba! Noiz… how are you?” Koujaku answers back, quite nervous. He is always happy to see Aoba again, even if it was through video conference... but this time around, he can’t help but feel a little awkward. Even when they were completely fine once they parted ways when the couple left Midorijima a few weeks ago, their previous encounter had left Koujaku pretty shaken up.

To be honest, what happened made him ultimately decide to take a break from work and relax... maybe reevaluate his life. But Aoba calling, making him revisit what happened between them, doesn't help in the slightest.

Even more so when Noiz just looks directly at the screen, speechless and expressionless… as always.

“Really good! it’s good to be home…!” Aoba responds, making Koujaku come back to reality, just in time to see him as he smiles at Noiz - only then, the blond relaxes and smiles back at him. Koujaku doesn't fail to notice that.

“So how are you? How’s Granny and everyone?” Aoba asks then, worried and overexcited.

“We are all doing good, Aoba, we are not that helpless.” Koujaku answers with a little chuckle, meaning to keep the conversation light. But even if he tries his best, Noiz’s intense stare directed back at him continuously distracts him. It really confuses him.

_Is he trying to provoke him? Pick a fight? Communicate something? Does it mean anything at all?_

“Ah~ So, are you still on vacation Koujaku?” Aoba asks, trying to seem oblivious of the conflicted faces he was making.

“Yeah… even if Yoshie insists that I must tame her beauty locks, I am still taking my time.” Koujaku answers, taking up the chance to brush away his confusion and continue to have a light conversation, adding some humour into it.

“Haha… so, are you going anywhere?” Aoba asks immediately after. It takes Koujaku by surprise, making him blink twice before answering. Not to mention that Aoba usually likes Yoshie jokes but this time he ignored it completely.

“Um… no, not really.” Koujaku answers as he scratches the back of his head with a forced smile. He almost misses how Aoba nudges Noiz on the side. Almost. "You know that I don't usually travel, Aoba..." he adds, continuing to smile forcibly. _Why is he even asking, he knows..._

“Ooh haha, well, you should, I think!” Aoba continues.

It makes Koujaku halt and think for an excuse as quickly as he can.

"Ah~... you know I don't handle that kind of money, Aoba..." He says, getting more uncomfortable. And it's only half true... he could really go travel if he wanted to, he _has_ enough money saved... but the fact is, he doesn't want to.

Aoba is tense. Noiz grimaces as he receives another - harder - nudge. But he doesn't say anything still.

“Yeah… so… I uh… Noiz! _Aag etwas! (say something!)_ ” Aoba says then, between his teeth. 

_Again with the german?_

“Was willst du mir sagen? (What do you want me to say?)” Noiz asks reluctantly, with a deep scowl. But to be honest, he seems more uncomfortable than mad.

“Uh, guys...” Koujaku tries to speak, but is instantly cut off by their own conversation.

“A-Aber... wir haben darüber gesprochen... Ich dachte, dass Sie dies wollte… (B-but… we talked about this… I thought you wanted this...)” Aoba says, with worry and disappointment as he places his hands on top of Noiz’s one. His whole body completely runed up to his husband.

Koujaku doesn’t have to be a genius to assume what’s going on. And it makes him feel utterly uncomfortable and out of place.

He doesn't mean to step into his best friend relationship, regardless of his own feelings.

“Ich ... Ich will ... Ich mag es einfach nicht, die Einladung Sache. (I… I want it… I just don’t like the invitation thing.)” Noiz replies then, making Aoba’s face change. And to add up to his awkwardness, Koujaku doesn't remember ever seeing Noiz acting like this -- he looks self conscious and upset as a shade of slight red tint partially covers his cheeks.

“Aber Sie wissen, es ist nicht an mir, dies zu tun ... es ist nicht mein Geld ... (But you know it’s not _my_ place to do so… it’s not my money...)”

That seemed to sting some nerve in Noiz.

“Ja, ja, es ist ... alles, was mir gehört Ihr Aoba ist, haben Sie bereits wissen, dass! (Yes, yes it is… everything that’s mine is yours Aoba, you already know that!)” he says in a loud, annoyed tone. But without a response from Aoba, Noiz just sighs and stands up from the couch and leaves from sight. “In Ordnung… (Alright...)” he says with a defeated but mad tone. “Aber ich mache es auf meine Weise. (But I’m doing it my way.)”

Aoba grimaces then but lets out a long sigh that Koujaku doesn't know how to interpret.

“Uh, sorry about that…” the blue head says with another sigh and a forced smile, returning to face the camera feed. Aoba knows Noiz really hates when he acts like this, but he just can’t seem to be able to accept Noiz over abundant generosity. If ever.

“Aoba, what the hell are you doing!?" Koujaku says in an exhalted tone, he doesn't know what the hell they just spoke to each other, but he can't just stay still and watch. "Go to him and fix this! I'm not about to see how you ruin your relationsh--ip…!” Koujaku continues, but when he sees Noiz striding behind the couch with some virtual screens following him around, he stops... words stuck up on his throat.

Such reaction takes Noiz by surprise, making him look up to him, not able to ignore the few fluttering sensations through his chest that makes him tense up.

“Yeah, it’s really not like that, Hippo...” Aoba says with a grimace on his face, scratching his temple with his index finger.

But Koujaku is still locking eyes with the youngest man… and can’t quite decipher his expression. As usual.

Without looking away, Noiz types some lines on his keyboard and an instant later, something pops in front of Koujaku, startling him.

…

It’s an all-paid first-class flight to Germany ticket, requesting him to accept or decline the gift.

“W-what. I cannot accept this…!” Koujaku says, almost standing up from his couch, in attempt to back away from the new screen.

“Why not??” Aoba asks, leaning closer to the camera feed, trying to get closer to _him_. Koujaku wonders to himself if Aoba is even realizing what he’s asking.

"Ugh. He's just like you." Noiz notes, pinching the bridge of his nose, but before Aoba could complain, Koujaku speaks.

“Wh-what about Tae? You should invite her! Not me!” the oldest man insists, poorly trying to hide his flushed face with one hand and finding whatever excuse to scape the situation.

“I already asked her, Hippo… you know she doesn't want to leave Midorijima...” Aoba says, voice a little down. “Besides… you are my best friend… we ought to invite you sometime… and you are on vacation too, so… why not come for a few weeks??”

“Weeks!?” Koujaku scoffs. Now he is just plain nervous... the last time he traveled abroad… well, he came back with a tattoo.

Aoba’s face seems to become sadder and sadder every passing second, seeing as his best friend does nothing but decline.

“I... can’t...” Koujaku speaks low, apologetic… and scared tone.

 

“Do you seriously intend to disappoint him like this, Old man?” Noiz speaks directly to him for the first time in the evening, still standing behind the couch. His tone is stern and unforgiving.

Koujaku is speechless. He can’t believe he just said that.

“Tch. Don’t make it sound like I’m the only one who wants him!” Aoba reprimands as he kneels over the couch to face his husband.

Aoba covers his mouth under his palm -- realizing too late that he just spoke in japanese rather than german. Noiz eyes widen, lips pursed as he stares at him. He is usually really blunt and shameless about whatever he wants, but for some reason, this time he isn’t. Within a tenth of a second, he steals a glance at Koujaku and then clicks his tongue, averting his gaze from both of them.

Noiz is not being silent as usual now, he is speechless.

Koujaku is completely dumbfounded.

Aoba feels guilty and apologetic but then something clicks inside his head, making his attitude change completely. Just like that, he leans onto Noiz, still kneeling on top of his seat as he proceeds to talk into his ear... in a low tone… and in german.

 _Great, now they definitely are doing it again,_ Koujaku thinks to himself. He really doesn't know what to think, he can’t pretend to be ignorant… what happened between them is not something that can be brushed off… it’s, in fact, all what he’d been thinking about since it actually happened. It is driving him insane… and they are just messing with him.

Noiz clears his throat and Koujaku is woken up from the daze. But the sound wasn't to call his attention back, it was actually a nervous reaction. He was hiding his mouth behind his fist and was still looking to the side all the while Aoba continued to speak into his ear. Crimson is already gracing all of Noiz’s elegant features - enough to fuel something inside Koujaku himself wasn't aware he could feel.

His breathing gets unconsciously heavier… the foreign accent, the suggestive tones… they are doing things to him. Koujaku curses himself for being affected so easily, it’s embarrassing. But even when he watches how Noiz shuts Aoba off by suddenly taking him by the chin with a face that said he was about to devour him, he doesn't look away.

“Pervertieren… (Pervert...)” Noiz says, biting his bottom lip. Koujaku is now the one to clear his throat out of nervousness.

Noiz side glances at the camera with a more serious face then, and just like that, he starts to type again on the forgotten screen that was left on the side.

And again, all of a sudden, the virtual screen pops in front of Koujaku, showing up a big “Thank you for accepting!” note, followed up with every single detail about the flight that he was taking in a couple of days.

“W-what!? Wait!!!” Koujaku stutters as he looks for an option to revert what Noiz had done.

“There are no refunds… so don’t waste it.” Noiz says then, as he embraces Aoba with one arm and then covers his mouth completely as he was most likely about to be lectured about not being a complete douche.

Koujaku stands up in reflex, but as he’s about to follow up Aoba’s incoherent muffles with complaints of his own, the call ends.

Just like that.

Sudden silence invades the place... leaving Koujaku with a scheduled ticket to the other side of the world and his heart about to collapse.

A new screen appears with an attached message. Various pieces of winter clothes show up together with an already confirmed shipping address. His home address.

All the pieces were his taste, with predominating red color.

He gulps as he reads the message attached.

‘Don’t be a wimp.

                    -Noiz.’

_This brat..._

***

So here he is, with his luggage consisting in almost all new winter clothes, but still freezing from head to toe. It takes almost to no time till a luxurious dark grey car stops in front of him and a charming Aoba gets down to receive him with a warm hug.

He longed for such warmth. Germany is so cold.

“I’m so glad you are here, there are so many things I want to show you…!” Aoba says as he makes them sway in the embrace, out of excitement.

Koujaku chuckles. “Thank you for having me. I’ll repay you all of this!” He says.

"You don't have to." a much deeper voice sounds at his side, but before he could express his utter denial of such an offer, he feels the weight of his luggage being lifted, ultimately mixing up two different phrases he wanted to say.

“Oi, no! Stop…!” He tries to stop the immediate action, extending his arm fruitlessly since Aoba was still holding onto him.

“You worry too much, it’s annoying.” Noiz says as he gets the luggage into the trunk of the car and closes it up with a thud.

Aoba then lets go of him with a bright smile and Noiz reunites with them.

“Welcome.” the blond says then, and without any kind of warning, he leans close and pecks Koujaku on the lips.

Just a swift quick kiss before he’s on the move again.

It leaves Koujaku so dumbstruck he has to be literally pulled into the car.

“Is that how you salute in Germany?” Koujaku asks, trying to pull some sense from the action.

“Heh, no.” says a chuckling Aoba, poorly trying to cover up his ridiculous grin. He doesn’t say anything else as he continues to push him inside and seats next to him on the back seat.

Noiz starts the engine without another word.

“You two will be the death of me...” 

 

Over forty minutes pass and they are still driving. Ren, Beni and Usagimodoki chill together by the rear window of the car and Aoba rests his head over Koujaku’s lap, distractedly playing with the fabric of Koujaku’s jacket, humming intermittently as he slowly begins to fall asleep.

Koujaku’s heart melts at the sweet sight and relaxes into the seat, not missing the warm gaze directed at them from the rear-view mirror. Warm sunlight bathes them, making it even more precious to feel when it's so chilly outside.

He should feel awkward, he should be uncomfortable.

But for some reason...

As he watches Aoba completely asleep on his lap as Noiz turns swiftly to the right, getting deeper into a foreign town...

Somehow… it feels like it’s been like this forever.

***

They are not far away from home now, but they stop by a restaurant to get something to eat before doing so. The place is nothing like what he’s used to, it’s a whole new experience for Koujaku, but having Aoba close, so familiar and happy with it, makes him automatically relax… seeing no reason why he shouldn't like it too.

After eating, they all head home, give him a quick tour of the place (Aoba had already showed to him with video conference) and finally let him rest for the day - aware of how exhausting the time zone change can be.

However, the following days were all a different matter - they drove him everywhere, to the city closest to them and every tourist point they could think of, to the most traditional and oldest parts of town. It was a gorgeous place and Koujaku felt he could finally let go of his nervousness and let himself enjoy his vacation. It was always good to spend time with his best friend, and even Noiz's presence was being oddly gratifying -- even when they got competitive and were very often at the verge of fighting, it was with a different air altogether. He was having fun, the old rivalry woke emotions inside and him made his eyes brighten up just to match the vivid lime green ones that challenged him endlessly. And except the times when Aoba would scold and smack both their heads, they were greeted with the most heartwarming laugh coming from the one person they cherished the most.

And surprisingly enough for the three of them, sex was something that came as natural as dining together. For some reason, there was no awkwardness or nervousness when it came to have such an intimate act between the three. Noiz and Koujaku could easily share Aoba up, making the scene even more erotic -- specially so when Aoba's eyes seemed to brighten up with the most beautiful golden glow and he would easily open up to them and ask for what he wanted, more relaxed and open than Noiz had ever seen, and more than Koujaku would have ever hoped for.

But even if Aoba was always the centre, they had to be blind not to see the tension held between both Noiz and Koujaku, one that screamed more than just share.

 

Koujaku lets his guard down. He doesn't know what the couple's intentions are anymore - he feels like a puppet under their grasp, being taken from place to place and doing what they pleased with him - but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every second of it, so he reminds himself this is a vacation and he might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

 ***

But truth to be told, Aoba and Noiz didn’t know what their own intentions were now either. Everything went out being quite different from what they imagined to be from the very start and that made them act up differently too.

They found themselves being drawn inevitably to Koujaku's charismatic, caring and passionate personality... it was fire that they inevitably wanted to play with.

They concidered the idea that maybe they weren't the ones that carried _him_ around, but the other way around. They both liked him here and his presence was becoming more than just an adventure.

Every night, when Koujaku seemed to have fallen asleep, Noiz and Aoba would sneak out of the room for about an hour to talk and discuss the events, always in german just to be safe, before coming to bed again or having another lovemaking session before doing so. But as the days passed, the tone of the conversations started to become rather troubling and confusing. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. They both agreed that this was turning into something that no longer screamed for just hot sex, but something that might potentially involve their feelings in a really deep way.

It scared them.

Even if at this time and age it was something quite normal to have various loving partners, they had never actually imagined it could happen to them - specially when they were perfectly happy with one another alone.

It was backfiring at them.

Some less happy discussion came after one particular night. Jealousy came in between. Envy, competition and self consciousness from both of them. They questioned themselves if there was something that they were missing that they needed to bring another person in - if it was maybe because their love wasn't enough.

But upon endless hours of talking, soon they realized it wasn't the case altogether. If anything, their trust with each other increased. And if possibly, their love was also.

It was strange, but it felt right. Even when they knew there would be many many obstacles on their way - they decided to try. Give a chance to a new path in life.

 

...Not to ignore the fact that Koujaku’s feelings were in there too, and they couldn't just forget about him and potentially break his heart just for the selfish desire to return to their safe status quo. They just couldn't bare that - not now than they were so deep down the rabbit hole and had pulled him down with them.

 

"Is this the right thing?" Aoba asks in a whisper embracing Noiz tight.

"...I don't know."

 

It was dawn when they finished talking. And a tear or two had been shed.

They were holding each other in their arms when they hear Koujaku entering the living room where they were at.

"What are you doing you two? Have you even slept at all?" he asks as he rubs one of his eyes, in a instinctual attempt to brush his sleep away.

They don't respond. Their looks already giving them away, anyway.

"Whatever. _I'm_ doing breakfast today, and there is nothing you can do about it." Koujaku announces as he strides to the kitchen, leaving them alone again. 

"He cooks?" Noiz asks, a little curious.

"Um, I guess he must." Aoba says as he yawns and then chuckles a bit at his own thought. "...hope he doesn't burn the whole kitchen."

Both Noiz and Aoba stare at each other then and can’t help but burst into low laughter as soon as they hear the distant clacking of pans and utensils from the kitchen. That night they had referred to Koujaku as _fire_ more than once, and it wasn't just because if the red colour of his eyes and clothes.

Aoba leans in Noiz embrace once again, snuggling against him for a few moments before talking again.

“How selfish we have become...” he mutters, as he gently lets himself become relaxed with his husband’s steady heartbeat. He pulls a bittersweet smile out before finding the lime green orbs he is so fond of and says "He's not a toy, is he..."

“Yeah... I guess he isn't...” Noiz says and gives him a long wet kiss. “But no matter what, we will stay together, right?” he says, resting his forehead on top of his.

“It's a promise." Aoba says with a bright smile. "I couldn't possibly live without you, Noiz. I love you so much.”

Noiz doesn't need to say anything for Aoba to know he feels exactly the same. One of his disarming smiles is enough for him to know and one of his fervent kisses is enough for him to feel it so.

 

"You are everything to me, Aoba."

 *

They decide to spend the day inside for obvious reasons and were both scolded for exhausting themselves out. But the atmosphere was soon lightened up when Aoba complimented Koujaku’s cooking with a mouthful of Tae’s famous doughnut recipe and Noiz hummed in appreciation when he tasted one too. It relieved Koujaku and was again his cheerful self once Aoba started making a list of movies to turn the day into a movie marathon.

 

Not an hour passes the sleepless couple faints on top of a helpless Koujaku - Aoba over his shoulder, and a less subtle Noiz that rested his legs on top of them both.

But the movie was good though… and a nap didn’t sound so bad, since he’s been accumulating exhaustion too.

The couple hadn't realized that some nights... they spoke in japanese without realizing it.


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't play with fire unless you like the burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is tasteless porn.

It's been a while since Noiz and Koujaku started to drink together in the afternoon, the cold of Germany making it an activity more normal than it should. Aoba was taking a nap on the couch nearby and they just enjoyed some comfortable silence, wondering about life to themselves and just chilling. Koujaku would be leaving to Midorijima in a few days and it was something easily felt in the air.

“You know, you sometimes speak in japanese when you think I'm asleep.” Koujaku out of the blue, shaking his glass very slowly and thinking, well, why not tell him.

“Oh, so you picked up on that, I see.” Noiz answers after offering a lopsided smile. 

Koujaku stops his movement altogether. He planned to shock Noiz, but found the complete reaction altogether.

“Are you telling me you did that on purpose?” He asks, disbelieving. Well, he was talking to the most mischievous brat he ever knew, to be honest with himself, he shouldn't be that surprised.

“Not exactly.” Noiz says, taking another sip of his drink. “Aoba seemed to keep forgetting and I just went along.”

Koujaku stares at him with a scowl, making clear he wouldn't be satisfied with just that for an explanation.

Noiz side glances at him before continuing.

“...and I thought it would be interesting if you were to hear us.” he says with a little snort at the end, self amused.

Koujaku is not.

“ _Tche._ I should have expected it from an exhibitionist.” Koujaku retorts, internally kicking himself for not seeing all of this coming.

Noiz smirks. “Says the one who gets off from watching.”

It makes blood rush up to his face immediately… but even if Noiz seemed to be holding the upper hand right now, Koujaku knew better -- He had picked up on many things they said, lots of information to work with. If they were all about calling him _fire_ _,_ he might as well be living up to his name. 

His face changes, intriguing the younger man who thought he had won the battle.

“So, changing the subject," Koujaku starts, looking at him directly in the eye with a smug expression, "...is it really true you approve if I were to have sex with Aoba alone?”

The particular question seems to sting a nerve on Noiz. Even more knowing for a fact that he asked that just to piss him off.

“Are you trying to pick a fight, Old Man?” he asks instead, hand already forming into a tight fist.

Koujaku ignores the question, continuing with his train of thought.

“And you think Aoba is truly okay with _us_ doing it alone too?” he asks, giving a last sip of his drink before placing it on the side.

Given their situation, Aoba taking a nap a few meters away, on earshot distance... the question only screamed mischief. Noiz smirks, already feeling the lust warming him up from the bottom of his stomach as he watches Koujaku stand up and get closer to him.

“Didn't know you had the guts, Old man.” Noiz says, still defying him and purposely not answering the question Koujaku already knew the answer to.  

The older man holds him by the chin then, making him look up to him and pulling up a challenging smile. 

“I’m not the one afraid of being burnt, Beansprout.” he says, hand-picking the words.

“ _Tche._ ” Noiz gives a dismissive sound, releasing himself from his touch and standing up, facing him directly, noses mere millimetres away. “Let’s see what you are made off.”

It was hard to tell who kissed who since they pulled each other at the same time. They started battling within the kiss, grabbing each other with force, slapping their hands away in order to maintain the upper hand themselves and thrusting their tongues inside as deep as they could.

Either of them were willing to give up the upper hand, but to the demise of Noiz’s pride, Koujaku is stronger and has better fighting technique. He grabbed him by the wrist and with a swift twist, he had him face the other way, pain forcing him to accept Koujaku’s will. Noiz tried to fight back and release himself without doing a fuss, but Koujaku’s grip only got harsher, smiling on his neck as soon as he took grasp of the other wrist and had him pinned as a cop to a criminal.

Just like that he forces him to walk to where Aoba was napping.

“What the fuck. You are gonna wake him.” Noiz says agitatedly but still not trying to be too loud. It was quite an embarrassing situation for him - even if arousal from the harsh treatment was getting the better of him… he was never treated like this in front of Aoba. It made him edgy.

Koujaku laughs a bit at that, a laugh too dark for what he knew about him. It makes him shiver.

“Yeah, I’m gonna surprise him with a wrapped up present.” Koujaku says as he takes a forgotten tie and quickly ties him up from behind.

Cold sweat travels along Noiz’s nape as he is positioned towards the back of the sturdy leather couch and the bump is the last thing it took for Aoba to finally wake up.

Their eyes meet almost instantly and Noiz can almost see frame by frame how Aoba’s expression transforms completely - from sleepy confusion to one that only got more wicked by the second as realization downed to him. His golden eyes seemed to shine as if it was really the only gift that he was hoping for.

“Untie me.” Noiz says with a stern and menacing voice, even if his body spoke differently.

“Why now...?” Aoba is the one to respond as he slowly incorporates and kneels over the cushions to get closer to Noiz’s heated face.

Noiz gulps.

“Untie me, Old man. Now.” Noiz says in a harsher tone, looking at his back with his cheeks flushed and his teeth gritting too tight.

“Seems that we need another of your expensive ties for you to behave -- Could you bring me one, Aoba?” Koujaku says, ignoring his threatening words as he tugs on the bindings and pushes him harder against the leathered surface, Noiz groin just slightly above the edge.

“Be right back.” Aoba says as he disappears from sight.

Noiz tries to fight back with no avail. “You are gonna pay for this.”

“I’ll let you try.” Koujaku answers with a staggering mocking tone.

Blood rushed to Noiz’s head so fast he thought he was gonna combust.

“Oh- You fuck---Nnnpphhh!!”

Noiz's words of anger are abruptly silenced when a piece of silky material gets into his mouth. He is gagged with a quick knot on the back of his head. Only incomprehensible muffled words are able to come off, cursing words in his native language.

Aoba appears in front of him and starts to teasingly kiss him over the tie that got inside his mouth, making him instinctively shut up, Aoba being the greatest of his weaknesses. Noiz feels humiliated, but at the same time the heat starts to build up, hitting low and driving him crazy. It might not be the first time he submitted, but it wasn't his plan to be subjected like this, between his husband and their new lover.

“Oh wow, look at you.” Aoba says as he teasingly brushes his palm against Noiz's already hard bulge. “You are loving this."

And before he could react to the words, as if they were synchronized, both his lovers started to kiss and nibble on both sides of his neck, hands travelling everywhere and tugging at his clothes, making him rapidly fall into a state of daze. The slight dose of alcohol running through his veins, the consistent stimulation of being pressed against from his front and his back at the same time, both his lovers making sure to make him feel just how much they were aroused too -- And not to mention the fluttery sensation throughout all his body at the acknowledgement of being tied up for them to do as they pleased -- made him feel completely drunk.

Aoba starts to work out Noiz's pants and Koujaku pinches his nipples throughout his white shirt, making him moan in surprise before he unbuttons it, leaving his chest in the open.

Noiz’s eyes become watery when Aoba takes his dick into his mouth all at once as soon as he released it, piercings passing through his throat with ease. He feels every bead being tugged as his dick is sucked viciously, lewd sounds echoing in the living room together with his muffled groans and moans.

Koujaku takes the chance and grabs the bottle of lube that Aoba had brought with him together with the tie - but instead of using the liquid directly to prep him, Koujaku decides on something better - he kneels, opens him up with both hands and brushes his tongue around his entrance before thrusting it inside.

The double stimulation is too much for Noiz that starts to slightly tremble with the incoming of a powerful orgasm. But before he could finally reach it, Aoba stops sucking him and presses the base of his dick tight, disabling him so.

Noiz grimaces behind the gag, desperation getting to him as he can still feel Koujaku working his tongue inside and out of him but Aoba won’t let him have it.

“ _Bitte... (Please...)_ ” Is what he intends to say but becomes slurred.

Koujaku stops then and stands up, making sure to brush his body along his back.

"Did you just say ' _please'?"_ he speaks in his ear.

"He _did_." Aoba answers for him. The teasing in their voices make Noiz bite on the tie as hard as he can.

With that, Koujaku smears a big load of lube into his hand and presses two fingers into Noiz, who can't help let out a sultry sound when they reach deep into him.

Aoba starts to lazily jerk him off again, slow enough to send him over the edge but not quite letting him take the leap, knowing perfectly well how to keep him in a maddening equilibrium.

Noiz shuts his eyes tight when Koujaku presses the tip of his dick into his entrance and pushes, his ring of muscle opening up to him with a sweet burn. He didn't prep him enough and he loves it.

“Thought you’d like it a little rough.” Koujaku continues to tease him as he gets inside in a few consistent pumps, opening his way through and groaning deeply once he reaches his hilt, feeling him twitch. It’s true, he likes it much better this way… but it's something Aoba always avoided doing for fear of hurting him.

“Nngh, _so tight_...” Koujaku muses. He wasn't afraid, but his intensity slowed down with one particular glare from Aoba, making Noiz instinctively groan in disappointment.

-The look that Aoba directed to him then made his hair stand on end all at once. Disbelieving but also fascinated.

“Oh, so you _really_ want it rough, huh?” he says as he releases his cock and with both hands pinches his nipples hard. The staggering pang made his body arch and rest on Koujaku's chest, losing his balance since he couldn't use his arms. Koujaku increased the pace then, making sure to pin him against the leathered edge as he grabs him by the hips to keep him in place.

 

“Sie mögen wie diese verwendet werden, wie ein Fick-Spielzeug? (You like being used like this, like a fuck-toy?)” Aoba says into Noiz ear, making him convulse.

Koujaku can’t understand, but he can feel the painfully lewd connotations in his tone, how he drags every little syllable as if they were made of spicy honey and making Noiz turn into pulp under his arms. And if just that wasn't enough to fire him up to an insane level, Aoba does it all the while he locks eyes with him. He has to look elsewhere if he didn't want to get lost into those perverse golden irises.

“Sie benutzt ihn zu hassen, erinnern Sie sich? (You used to hate him, remember?)" Aoba says in a playful tone as he takes his painfully hard dick again and starts to pump it slowly. "Jetzt genießen Sie, wie er dich fickt. (Now you are enjoying how he fucks you.)"

He can then feel Noiz twitch and tighten rhythmically, his breath even more raged and shallow, making Koujaku lose it quick and have to work his hardest to restrain himself not to come yet and not spoil Aoba's plan to keep delaying Noiz's orgasm.

“Sie sollten jetzt sein Gesicht zu sehen. Er ist verzweifelt. (You should see his face now. He's desperate.)”

That seemed to be the straw. Noiz himself started to stick his butt out to meet the thrusts as Aoba jerked him faster, making him moan in a way they never heard him before - higher pitched and sweeter, much like Aoba’s moans - until he lets out a final dragged and broken one, his insides twitching like mad and his body arching in the most sensual way. He cums hard into Aoba's hands and still clothed body, staining him all over.

That’s the cue for Koujaku to finally release it all inside him as hard as he could - hot gushes of semen fill him up as he continued to rock him, riding his orgasm to the very end.

 

But after watching Aoba licking his fingers clean before taking his stained shirt off and unbuckling his pants in a rush while saying,

_“It’s my turn, now.”_

Koujaku is not done.

Noiz’s perks up, still a little weak, but Koujaku was already rising him and placing him above the sturdy cushioned edge, still immobilized by the wrists and legs now opened wide. His breathing gets heavier and troubled again, but even if tears of embarrassment threatened to fall down, his half hard dick was already reacting again, standing up consistently with every furious heartbeat.

“Oh, wow, what a mess.” Aoba says almost in a mewl, while brushing a thumb against his puffy entrance while Koujaku held him still by the back of his knees. Cum was already dripping out of his dilated hole, assuring he needn't more preparation than that.

Noiz muffles something against the gag, but then bits it and relaxes his body, waiting for Aoba to do as he pleased… looking straight at him with obscured lime green eyes.

Koujaku starts to kiss his neck out and Aoba doesn't wait anymore. He pushes himself inside Noiz in a single thrust, savouring every second of it and basking on every single moan that he got out of him.

More dirty words flow out of Aoba's mouth, who enjoys every reaction he is able to pull out of him as he has no possibility to comeback. The whole situation drove him insane, so, without any pudor left, Noiz quickly finds a way to grab hold of Koujaku’s dick and jerk him off and bring him to full size again.

Koujaku groans against his ears and lets him, thrusting into the grip at the rhythm of Aoba’s motion.

The youngest man’s usual guttural voice gets higher and sweeter once more as he feels the pleasure increase bit by bit, his eyes already starting to rise up with every thrust - angle favouring the constant stimulation of his g-spot.

His orgasm came almost by surprise, cumming all over himself, tightening up repeatedly around Aoba, and tightening the grip on Koujaku’s dick. He came without his dick being touched whatsoever and both his lovers saw stars at the sensitive and visual stimulation. But he did not stop there, even overstimulated, Noiz asked for more, in japanese and in german, whatever they could understand from his slurred words.

Aoba picked up an insane pace, not able to think much less talk anymore, as he kissed and bit every little place he could reach of Noiz's skin. Koujaku was the first to come all over Noiz’s hands and back, not wanting to restrain himself again. The wet sensation sent chills all over Noiz’s spine all over again, making him want to stick his tongue out through the gag.

It didn’t take long till Aoba was thrusting erratically and pumping Noiz’s dick right the way he loves in order to make him cum as fast as he could, since he couldn't take it any longer.

He does it. He fills him up with more hot gushes of semen and that’s the last push it takes for Noiz to climax for a third time in a row, releasing every last drop of cum he had left, rendering him completely spent.

 

Aoba pulls out after a few moments and Koujaku's grip weakens to let Noiz fall to his side into the cushions of the couch. The stimulation was such, that he continued to gently convulse every couple of seconds, still under the power of a strong afterglow.

Koujaku and Aoba quickly come to their senses and stare at each other as their youngest lover tries to recover his breath, tied as he was.

“...W-what have we done.” Aoba whispers, his eyes recovering his usual warm colour.

Koujaku is a little more hazy but gulps a hard knot as he watches the blond stretching across the couch, hands tied against his back, lines of semen all across him and drool still glistening from the corner of his lips where the gag was still placed. His face was still flushed from ecstasy, but his eyes seemed to ginger up really slowly as he continued to breath harshly.

Koujaku quickly pulls himself together and unbinds his wrists, Aoba quickly following and unbinding his mouth.

The intense relief in his shoulders and wrists, the absence of the ungentle fabric in his mouth and the intense drowsiness make him momentarily forget about how much he is going to kick their asses after this.


End file.
